nelwar_oldfandomcom-20200214-history
Session Logs
Current Point Totals * Braden: 102 * Garrett: 104 * Ilija: 104 * Jack: 104 * Roy: 104 * Wil: 104 Session Logs Sessions 1 and 2 (Feb 28th and March 1st): The group minus Wil meets in a tavern in Citadel. They go to a general store. Ilija intimidates the owner while Jack and Braden steal a ring and some potions. The group is approached by some guards, asking about a missing noble, Jonathan Wyatt, the son of Lord Jeddrick Wyatt, the captain of the guard in Citadel. The reward is sizeable ($3000) so they decide to take on the job and try to find the guy. The guards told the party that he was last seen at Barrel rider falls (see citadel article). The party goes there, and looks in the water. The dwarves that own the place tell them that the noble was there with his friends. The party finds a broken barrel, and some shoes inside it. The shoes have enchantments for "move water" and weaken body" on them. The party theorizes that the young noble has been murdered by whoever put those enchantments on the shoes. The party goes to the person who made the shoes, because Jack recognizes the craftsman's seal. The shoemaker tells them that they were purchased by lady Mila Lhorn. The party goes to the Lhorn manor by Lake Lhorn. They discuss the incident with Lady Lhorn and her husband, Archemage Albert Lhorn. They find out that she gave them to him as a gift. She becomes their prime suspect. The party goes to meet the captain of the guard, now that they have a significant lead. The guards gather the friends that probably would have been with the noble at the falls. They all remember going to the Davenport Theatre and Gallery with him, but remember nothing after that. The party goes to Davenport Theatre, and after questioning the owner gets a hold of the still half full bottle of what the group had been drinking that night. Jack has a swig, and immediately goes into a trance like state, wandering the city. When he comes to, he remembers nothing. Roy uses Herb Lore to know that the concoction is made with a certain plant. The group goes back to the theatre, and asks who was serving drinks that night. Mr. Davenport says that it was the new guy, who's name is Hortus. Hortus just so happens to be strolling by the theatre without a care in the world right then, and the group runs him down. He is taken to trial, where he admits that he killed the boy, and says he did it with the help of the old woman who owns The Speckled Frog. He then kills himself, cutting his own throat while still on the stand. With his last words, he curses Antiris and the religion of the Pact of the Divines, saying that he was working for Oclain (see Nations of the Mainland). This is consistent with the large amount of flags, etc that the group finds in his house. The group is paid, and by offering themselves as a 3 for 1 deal to Garrett as extra help on his expedition to several sets of ancient dwarven ruins, is signed on. Roy is also signed, for a full paycheck of his own. Session 3 (March 11): The party travels to the small city of Trestor, having an uneventful journey. They briefly try to steal from a pawn shop, but are unsuccesful. They then go to the library and meet Khadmar, a dwarf who is a member of the Guild of Scholars (Guilds) who studies ancient dwarven culture and language. He takes them to some ruins which the group enters through a well (the ruins were found in the process of making the well). The group first goes to a door with some magical runes on it. Braden detects some extra, hidden runes that are there to trap the door. Garrett theorizes briefly about how to open the door, but decides to try it later. He disarms the trap, but fails to do so cleanly with magic and badly burns his left hand. The group then goes to inspect a helmet. Jacks briefly pranks Garrett by hiding the helmet. The group then opens the coffin which is in the same room as the helmet. They find inside the deceased body of an ancient dwarven leader named Khorgrim. Session 4 (March 18): Needs to be written